


"Should have failed that political economy while I had the chance"

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 96, Fluff, Graduation panic, M/M, Mostly JohnYuJae, The parirings are minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Would have you ever thought that our favourite (stupid) duo from Shall we Dance would ever make it to graduation? :DWell, neither would've they, but here we are.





	"Should have failed that political economy while I had the chance"

**Author's Note:**

> Day 97 - "Let me fix it for you"  
> based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Yuta would've never thought that they would ever make it. That they would successfully graduate from the university without a single fail at their exams. That he and Johnny would ever sit on their beds with their graduation uniforms hanging from the back of the door. Taeyong and Jaehyun were outside, already in suit as they chatted with Keiko nd waited for them to get ready. 

Keiko was now five months pregnant with Yuta's soon-to-be niece or nephew and she was more lively than ever. She had already checked if her camera was fully charged so she could take as many if photos of her brothers as she pleased. Yasuo was out to bring Yuta's parents from the airport, they would meet them at the university. 

Probably the only one who was chill about it was Ten, who was just playing on his phone as he waited. 

And then there was Yuta and Johnny, who were sitting on Yuta's bed in their underwear and unbuttoned dress shirt. They both forgot what they were doing and sat down in shock when they realised what they were dressing up for. 

"I'm fucking terrified" Johnny said and reached for Yuta's hand, which Yuta gladly took. 

"That makes the two of us" Nakamoto replied and swallowed heavily. It was scary to think about that they were about to step out into the big world. They won't need to learn anymore, but they needed to find a job quickly, and start working to make a living. They were on their own from now on more than ever. 

Honestly, it scared them to death. 

"Fuck" Was the only thing Johnny could mutter when they heard the door outside open, and as his mother greeted Jaehyun in English. Now they really needed to get ready and go outside. 

"Should have failed that political economy while I had the chance" Yuta whined, squeezing Johnny's hand as hard as he could. It was reciprocated. 

They both jumped a little when there was a knock on the door before it opened. 

"Guys, how are... Why the fuck aren't you ready?" Jaehyun asked when he saw how they were sitting on the bed. Yuta could hear Keiko screaming up when she heard Jaehyun's question, but then they could also hear that Taeyong started talking to her in Japanese he has learned during the last year. In situations like this it came handy. Right now, Yuta had more serious problems than Keiko. 

"Jae, we can't do this" They said in the same time. Jaehyun couldn't help but sigh as he entered the room and closed the door after himself. 

"What?" He asked. 

"This graduation. We aren't ready" Johnny said and Yuta nodded vehemently at it. 

Jaehyun just sighed again. He should have seen it coming.  
"Don't fuck with me, okay? Both of your families came here from other countries just to see you take that freaking paper. And you say you can't do this?" He asked, as he massaged his temple. 

"Well, yeah" Yuta nodded, but all he got as a response was that Jaehyun took of his uniform and threw it to him. 

"Get dressed! I'm waiting" Jaehyun said as he sat down onto Johnny's bed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"You could show some support" Yuta muttered but slowly reached to button up his shirt. He felt a knot in his stomach as he did so, and his hands trembled when he finally reached for his pants. 

"I'm showing support by not letting you be late for your own graduation. Doyoung would kill me of I let you guys ruin his big day with something like that" he said, remembering how his boyfriend told him that he will murder all three of them if there was just a little problem with them that day. 

"Wait 'till next year. We'll show you what support is" Johnny commented as he stood up and buttoned up his shirt. 

Jaehyun snorted.  
"As if I would invite you guys. No offense, I love you guys, but I want that day to go smoothly, but with you guys nothing goes smoothly" he answered, causing Yuta to look at him, as he pulled his pants up. 

"But we'll go anyway, and act more embarrassing than any parent ever did" he said with a straight face. 

"Damn straight" Johnny answered. 

"Sure. We'll see how you get through the security first" Jaehyun said as he stepped to Yuta who was trying to figure out how he was supposed to wear the gown. 

"Give it here" he said and reached for the gown but Yuta pulled away. 

"I can do it myself" he said and pulled it on. Even though he did it in the wrong way and was almost immediately caught up in it. 

"I can see it" Jaehyun said. "Now come here. Let me fix it" he said, and didn't care how Yuta pouted, he just started to arrange his clothes the way it should be. 

"Thanks" the Japanese guy muttered under his nose. Johnny smiled to himself when he heard this, but didn't say anything as he continued to dress up. 

Jaehyun smiled at his friend.  
"You're welcome. Now go outside, before Keiko chooses to come in for you" he said, patting Yuta on the shoulder and gave him a small push towards the door. 

He wondered, when will be the time when he felt that Yuta was really the older one between the two of them and not the other way around.

Probably never.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for always jumping in the timeline, hopefully it's still enjoyable like this! :)  
> Please, leave a comment after yourself! :)
> 
> Talk to me on twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/Rinrin2442)
> 
> ps.: I'M back with the 'shit Yuta says' title, hell yeah! :D


End file.
